Mysterious
by fantasygoddess13
Summary: Aaron is the strongest vampire known to man, but what happens when he falls for a human? Will she accept him or deny him? And will his enemies ever stop till they have his weakness, her? Love, hurt, and betrayal. Will their love survive or will it die?
1. Chapter 1

Mysterious

Chapter 1

This was the best party she had ever been to. A lot of her favorite music and friends were there. Especially Adrianna Martinez.

"Adrianna, get low!" she yelled as she saw her friend. Adrianna got even lower to that.

"I am, Stephanie, girl!" Adrianna said_._ And then, it got a whole lot better. As she stepped out onto the dance floor, a hand reached out in front of her. She looked up to see a guy in his late teens looking at her expectantly. He had grey-blue eyes, and short dirty-blonde curly hair. He had a built body, by what she could tell. And the best smile she has ever seen. _Stop staring_, she told herself, then shook her head.

"Excuse me." she said, trying to get by. He cleared his throat, then chuckled. She stopped moving at looked at him. Then she frowned.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" she said, narrowing her eyes. He laughed again, then looked in her eyes, smiling.

"Nothing, would you like to dance milady?" he said, smirking when she gasped. She had to blink a few times to clear her head, but she was finally able to answer.

"Sure…." she said, sounding unsure. So he took her hand and whisked her to the dance floor gracefully. Then he out his hands on her shoulders and turned her so her back was to him. Then he leaned and whispered in her ear.

"How would you like to dance, milady?" he said, resentfully. _I love him_, she thought. Then she mentally gasped. _What am I thinking, I don't even know his name. _She felt ashamed that she even thought that.

"My name's Aaron, what's yours?" he said, still holding her back to him. _Should I tell him_, she thought. _Might as well, since I love him, thought I don't know why_, she thought.

"My name's Stephanie." she said, smiling as sweet as she could. His eyes went blank for a second, then he smiled back.

"How do you want to dance? Or do you still want to dance at all?" he said, giving her a smirk. She rolled her eyes, then turned and skipped away. She looked over her shoulder to see if he was coming.

"Come on slowpoke." she said, with a little giggle. She didn't have to look to see that he was following. She went to the drink table where Jonathan was giving drinks and little snacks out to everybody. She went up and asked for punch and a cookie.

"Sure pretty." he said, winking. Then stopped all of a sudden and looked past her over her shoulder. She turned and just caught Aaron glaring at Jonathan. But only for a second, then it disappeared. She looked at him weirdly, but he just smiled down at her and got the same she did.

"Come on." he said, with his hand at her back urging her to go. She goes, but unwillingly and curious. He looks down at her a minute after they stopped. Then he burst out laughing, almost falling. She looked at him curiously, then annoyed.

"Why could you possibly be laughing now?" she said, frowning. He tried hard to stop, but only to the point of smiling. Then, he cleared his throat a few times.

"I'm sorry mam. I didn't mean to offend you." he said, smirking. She frowned, made her lips pout, and then turned her back on him and walked away. She walked into the crowd, swearing that he tried to grab her and call her name, but just ignored it. She found Adrianna. They got low, did the electric slide, the cha-cha slide, and all kinds of other dance moves. Eventually they put on a slow song for slow dances. The DJ said it would be a while before he let it get crazy again. _This is going to be so boring_, she thought while sighing. _Great_, she thought as a guy came up to Adrianna. She walked over to Stephanie.

"Hey girl. Do you mind if I dance with this guy? He's really cute and I think he likes me too." she said, looking at him. Stephanie looked and saw that he was talking to Aaron. _Mysterious_, she thought as she looked closer. Then a couple passed in front of her and Aaron was gone.

* * * *

_What a pervert_, Aaron thought as he looked at the guy at the punch table. He was looking at Stephanie wrongly when she wasn't looking. He glared at him when he looked up, but stopped just in time when Stephanie looked up. He got what she did, knowing he won't eat it anyway. Then, he put his hand on her back and ushered her away. After they stopped walking, she had the funniest look on her face. He burst out laughing, doubling over. He could tell she was getting annoyed, so he stopped but couldn't help smiling.

"Why could you possibly be laughing now?" she said, annoyed. He cleared his throat a few times to get the laughter out of his tone.

"I'm sorry mam. I didn't mean to offend you." he said, smirking at the look on her face. Then, she just walked away. _ Huh_, he thought.

"Stephanie!" he called, reaching for her. But she was just out of his grasp. _Oh well_, he thought and went to go find Damon. He just got finished talking to this girl and he turned in Aaron's direction.

"Hey, we need to go in a few hours, alright?" he told Damon. Damon's eyebrows rose up, then he started to pout.

"Ok, but why might I ask?" he said, expecting a good answer. Aaron rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Alex said earlier that at 11:00 we need to get to the manor for some urgent business and it's 9:30 right now." he said, putting up air quotes when he said urgent business. It was Damon's turn to roll his eyes at that remark.

"Ok, we'll leave at 10:50 alright?" he said, pleading with his eyes.

"Fine, but no later." Aaron said walking away. He caught Stephanie looking at him but he slipped out of her sight as he made his way to the bar.

* * * *

Author's note: Hey, i'm new here and would like a few reviews before I continue on with the story. Thx, and I hope you guys like my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron was thinking about Stephanie ever since he met her. She was beautiful. She had big brown doe eyes with short reddish- brown hair. She had long black lashes with luscious, full lips. Her curves were in all the right places and her body was practically perfect. Her smile took his breath away. And he couldn't get her out of his head. He barely noticed that Alex was snapping his fingers in his face.

"Hey? Earth to Aaron! Anybody home?" he said, sarcastically. Aaron shook his head as he turned to Alex.

"Huh? What did you say?" he asked, kind of dazed. Alex rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out.

"Do you approve of these plans I said." Alex answered, with a know-it-all tone. Aaron chuckled at that but otherwise looked at the plans. They looked alright but first he had to test them before putting his men in battle with them.

"Test it out first and see if it works. I'm not using these plans without a test drive taking place. Alex nodded and left the room. Right after he left, Damon walked in and sat in front of him. Aaron looked up and rose his eyebrows.

"I can't stop thinking about that girl at the club. Her name was Adrianna. And I think her friend was the one you are interested in." he said, catching Aaron's attention.

"Stephanie?" he asked, eyeing his best friend.

"Yeah, whatever her name is. I mean, Stephanie." he corrected himself when Aaron rose his eyebrows.

"My bad, sheesh." he said, turning away. Aaron chuckled and turned back to his work, thinking about Stephanie. _I wonder where she is, might as well find out_, he thought as he climbed out his window. He traced her scent from the club, asked a few people, and finally ended up in front of her house. He could see her friend, Adrianna, in the window looking up at the crescent moon. He looked up as well. _It is beautiful_, he thought as he looked back to the window. Stephanie had come out to bring Adrianna in by the looks of it. She poked Adrianna in the side, causing her to jump. Stephanie then ran inside, preventing getting tickled by a now very playful Adrianna. He could now hear Stephanie dying of laughter and thought how she could manage to breath under such conditions. He chuckled to himself mentally and crawled on to the ledge to see them.

Stephanie was on the bed, trying to be pulled to the floor by Adrianna. They both were laughing hysterically and couldn't seem to stop. He watched for a few more minutes. Stephanie got away and was now running downstairs to the living room. Aaron jumped off the balcony and went to the living room window. They were both settling down, getting in their last few tickles. Then, they both took deep breaths, soon after letting them out. Stephanie then reached for the remote to the T.V, which was on the cherry-oak coffee table. _It's very beautiful_, he noted mentally.

Aaron watched Stephanie intently for the next few minutes. Then something occurred to him and a light bulb went off in his head. _I'm in love with her_, he thought. _OH MY GOD_, he exclaimed mentally. And realized it's true as he thought back to the first time he saw her. No one made his heart skip a beat like that in all his 800 years.

"I'll be right back Anna." he heard Stephanie say. It knocked him out of his thoughts. Then he heard a crash and scream.

* * * *

"Steph!" she heard Anna scream. She just got finished getting some drinks when she slipped and sprained her ankle. _Oh my god, it hurts like hell! What the hell did I have to trip and sprain my ankle for_, she scolded herself mentally. Stephanie heard Anna run into the kitchen. She looked up to find Anna look at the mess, look at her, then run to her.

"Are you ok Steph? That sounded like a pretty bad crash back there." she asked worriedly. Steph rolled her eyes, trying to ease the situation. But she couldn't block out the pain and had to scrunch her nose at the pain in her ankle.

"I'll be fine, just get me to the doctor's so they can check it out." she said, quite calm considering the situation. Anna rolled her eyes, but then nodded and got the keys. She came back and tried helping Stephanie up but she shooed her hand away.

"Adrianna, really? I'll be fine, just give me a second." she said, supporting herself on the door jam. She was clenching her mouth shut and grinding her teeth to hold back the sounds that threatened to come out because she was in so much pain. Adrianna gave her a caring look, but otherwise shut up. They got to the car and was at the doctors in 10 minutes. The doctor checked it out thoroughly, but gently. He took down some notes, then turned to the friends.

"She'll be fine, but she'll need a cast for a few weeks. Then, she'll move to a brace and then it should be healed by then. But come check up routinely just in case it heals faster than usual, alright?" he said sternly. They just shook their heads and he bid them farewell. They went to go get Stephanie's cast, put it on her, then headed home. The friends were silent for half the ride and then Adrianna broke the silence.

"Why are you so quiet? Please talk to me!" she pleaded.

"I'm just thinking. What do you want to talk about?" she answered, distracted.

"Oh, I don't really know now." Anna answered and they were quiet the whole way home. Adrianna pulled into the drive and parked the '09 midnight blue mustang in the garage. She helped Steph out of the car and garage, and into the house and her bedroom. When Steph was settled, she talked to Anna.

"Thanks for all your help." she said timidly.

"Your welcome, now lets get some rest shall we?" she said, making her own bed.

(Author's Note: Hey, thanks for the review(s), I really appreciate them. Hope you like this chapter too. Please give me some more reviews. Bye!)


	3. Chapter 3

Right as he heard the crash, he ran very fast to the scene. As in, vampire speed. He looked in the window to find Stephanie leaned over her left ankle, coiled in pain. He had half a mind to crash through the window and make sure she was ok. But he heard her friend coming and decided not to. He wasn't that stupid, but he was going to be when he saw Stephanie on the floor almost screaming in pain.

"Are you ok Steph? That sounded like a pretty bad crash back there." she said, concerned from what he could tell. He quickly pulled out his cell and called Damon. After two rings, he answered.

"Hello?" Damon said, bored.

"You need to come down here, just follow my scent. Stephanie got hurt, and Adrianna is worried. I need you to watch Adrianna while I watch Stephanie. I have a feeling they won't be safe tonight." he said, in a rush.

"Alright." Damon said seriously, without hesitation and hung up. Aaron closed the phone and put it away. Then he went to the front as Damon arrived. Damon came up behind him and watched Adrianna intently. Aaron noticed that out of the corner of his eye, but was focused on Stephanie as she got in the car. The boys followed them to the hospital.

"It's not safe here." Damon said suddenly. Aaron turned to him and rolled his eyes.

"What?" Damon said exasperated.

"Really? I knew that! Why do you think I asked you to come, stupid." Aaron said, punching him playfully in the arm. That caused him to fall off the building and Aaron starting laughing. Damon came to the top once again, glaring at Aaron.

"What are you having hysterics for, Mr. Jerk-face?" he said, in a bad-natured tone. Aaron managed to stop laughing after a few minutes and turned to look at Damon.

"Oh, nothing. Just laughing at my friend who fell of the hospital roof." he said, smart-allecy. Then, he gracefully dodged Damon's punch as he threw it. He twisted in on himself and turned in a defensive stance against Damon, expecting a good-natured wrestling match. Damon turned around, glaring at Aaron in the process, and crouched in the same position. He then leaped at Aaron, tackling him to the floor.

Aaron shoved him off, jumping to his feet and growling. _I guess it won't be a good-natured fight after all_, he thought to himself as he lunged at Damon. Damon turned to see Aaron leap at him and then his arm got pulled back as far as it will go without ripping off. Aaron heard Damon growl at him, snapping in fury. Aaron got off, ready to stop anytime.

"I'm sorry if I offended or hurt you in any way. Will you forgive me?" he said, honestly. He offered his hand to Damon for help. Damon took it gladly, rolling his eyes then smiling.

"Alright, but…." Damon didn't continue his sentence. He was too busy punching Aaron. Once he was done, Aaron's arm was black and blue and Damon was grinning happily. Aaron was rubbing his arm, grimacing in pain.

"Now I'm good. Let's check on out girls." he said, leading the way. By now, Aaron's arm was back to normal and he smiled as he followed. They looked in the room to see that the girls were nowhere in sight. Aaron started to panic. _Where could she be? I hope she's fine. I really do_, he thought as he ran through the hospital, Damon right on his tail. They passed a room, not realizing the person in the room. She wore a black cloak with tight black jeans, a black tank top, and knee-high leather boots. The hood was on her head and all you could see was her piercing blue eyes. She disappeared as they passed, growling.

"There they are!" Damon said, seeing the girls down the hall and pulling Aaron out of sight.

"I know, but I need to make sure that Stephanie is alright." he said, trying to pull away. He held Aaron even harder, preventing him from going. Aaron turned to him, ready to fight his way out of Damon's grasp. But Damon's eyes were full of worry and sadness as well and it stopped Aaron in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Aaron said, distracted for the moment. He looked in Damon's eyes and saw deep sadness. Damon looked into Aaron's eyes and spoke.

"I can barely keep myself here, because I really want to be with Adrianna. But it could jeopardize our future with them. So I can't let either of us go to them." he said quietly, looking in the direction they left. A nurse came up to us, looking us up and down, then looked in our eyes and smiled.

"May I help you handsome men?" she said, trying to flirt. _Stephanie can enchant me way better than this, and all she has to do is smile_, he thought as he rolled his eyes and looked at Damon. He was looking down in sadness. Aaron glared at the nurse and pulled Damon out of there and to the girl's house. They arrived and Damon looked surprised and started sniffing the air to make sure.

"Here we are." Aaron said, ringing the doorbell. They heard some commotion upstairs and heard footsteps going down the stairs. Adrianna came to the door and opened it. Then she gasped and almost fainted but Damon caught her and she knocked out of it.

"What are you doing here?" she said, rather shyly.

"We were at the hospital and saw you guys. So we asked the nurse for your address to see if Stephanie was ok." Damon said, supplying the answer for me. She nodded her head as if confirming it was true.

"Come on in." she said, gesturing us through.

"Thanks." Damon said, not taking his eyes of her.

"Stephanie!" she yelled, running up the stairs. Me and Damon turned toward each other knowing that each other finally found our soul-mates. And we weren't going to let them go so easily.

(Author's review: Thanks for the review(s) and I hope you like this chapter as well. The next one will be up as soon as I get a review(s). Love you all)


	4. Chapter 4

_I wonder what's taking that girl so long_, Stephanie thought.

"Stephanie!" she heard Adrianna yell, then she heard her run up the stairs. _Why could she possibly be calling me for?_ Adrianna burst into the room, out of breath and seeming uncomfortable. Stephanie looked at her weirdly.

"We have guests." she said quietly. _Can't she handle some guests? Sheesh_, she thought.

"It's the two guys from the club." she whispered. _Scratch that thought_, she joked mentally. Then she leaned in to whisper in Adrianna's ear.

"If you let them in, then go downstairs and tell them I'll be down in a minute. If you haven't let them in, then do so and tell them the same thing." she said quietly, letting Adrianna help her up and then dismissing her downstairs. She heard a conversation as she tried to get her crutches. She heard a knock at the door and she turned to see who it was. But she tripped over Adrianna's stiletto and was falling face first before she could look. Then strong, muscular arms reached out and caught her before she could hurt herself. She was pulled upright as he whispered in her ear.

"Are you ok?" he said, looking in her eyes. He pulled her closer, and she could feel his muscular body against her heated one. He dipped his head down, kissing her neck and nibbling her ears. She turned in his arms, looking deep into his grey-blue eyes. There were so many secrets and so much hurt. She felt an impulse to make all his worried go away. His eyes looked ancient and wise compared to his physical appearance and there were much depth in them.

_He must've went through a lot as a child_, she thought. He looked in her eyes and then lowered his head.

"Yes." she said, to break the silence. He pulled back up, surprised at the least with her. Aaron had a quizzical look on his face. She giggled with humor and looked away, blushing.

"Huh?" he asked, truly confused. She looked back at him.

"Yes, I'm okay." He still looked confused so she rolled her eyes and decided to enlighten him.

"You asked if I was ok and I answered you." she said as she saw recognition come into his eyes and he smiled. As he reached for her crutches, she sighed in relief and checked him out properly. He was well built, though it didn't show much unless he wanted it to. And he was tall. About 6'2, compared to her 5'4. There was some major differences also. She was a social butterfly while he was the quiet type. She seemed vulnerable, though she was far from it. She was a black belt in Tai Kwan Do. Aaron was the type that didn't seem at all vulnerable. You saw him and you knew immediately that you shouldn't mess with him. He has this aura around him that screams dangerous. But some times his aura screams gentle, caring, loving, but quiet. It all depends on his mood she guessed. By this time, he had her crutches and was helping her get them under her arms. She was wearing her hot pink halter top with baggy grey sweats for pj's. The top was riding low and she saw that he noticed.

"Thanks." she said, pulling away and going through the door. Stephanie felt his presence follow her and she walked into the living room. She saw Adrianna and her stranger from the club laughing with their foreheads touching. She cleared her throat.

"A-hem." Adrianna looked up from her position and blushed rather madly. Stephanie looked at the stranger next to her and he stared at her intently. She looked away embarrassed and annoyed.

"It's rude to stare Damon, so stop." Aaron commanded the stranger known as Damon. Damon rolled his eyes playfully, but she could tell that he listened to him quite often.

"I'm sorry mam. My name's Damon." he said as he walked over. He bent down and kissed her hand. Adrianna looked up and winked as she walked to Aaron. She held out her hand and he kissed it.

"My name's Aaron. And her name's Stephanie, by the way Damon." he said, looking into Stephanie's eyes intently.

"And her name's Adrianna, by the way Aaron." he said, chuckling as he shook his head. There was an awkward silence after that.

"Anyways, let's…um…do something." Stephanie said as she wobbled to the couch and managed to sit down. Aaron walked over and sat next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder unconsciously. But as soon as she realized it, she sat back up. _It just felt natural, and I couldn't help it. It wasn't a conscious move_, she thought making a excuse for her actions. She then realized he was looking at her, concerned and a little hurt. She felt bad, so she smiled at him shyly and slowly leaned her head back down enjoying the moment.

"As I was joking about…." Adrianna continued, after the distraction was over. Aaron leaned closer to her.

"Are you ok Stephanie?" he whispered in her ear, ignoring what Adrianna was saying but seeming as if he was interested. Damon was really engrossed in what she was saying. She decided they could carry on their own conversation since they were only paying attention to each other.

"Yeah, I'm just guarded is all." she whispered back. He looked at her with concern.

"Do you want to go upstairs and talk?" he asked, and she got even more guarded. But the look in his eyes told her that all he wanted to do was talk and nothing else. He cared for her well being and nothing else. So she nodded and let her guard down, but just a tiny bit. Not enough for him to hurt her in any way.

"Sure, let's go talk. I can't stand that love fest over there any ways." she said, joking and pointing to Adrianna and Damon. He helped her get up and on her crutches. Then they snuck out of the room and to the upstairs bedroom without the others noticing. She went and sat on the bad while he pulled up a chair. He set it a few feet in front of her and sat down. She realized that he was keeping his distance to make her feel comfortable. She wanted to get to know him and be friends. Even possibly more than that, though he was way out of her league so she didn't raise her hopes that high. She patted the space besides her on the bed and he shook his head.

"Come on, you know you want to. Come and sit next to me so we can talk." she said, looking up at him from under her lashes.

(Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter. It was the longest to right because I kept getting interrupted. Anyways, please give reviews. Peace, I'm out peeps!)


	5. Chapter 5

**When she looked at him, he couldn't resist her anymore. He walked over to the bed and sat down, looking at her. He was in a trance-like state and from the looks of it, she knew. She suddenly let her guard down and crawled over to him and sat in his lap. He was snapped out of his trance as she looked up to him. He grew hard and he knew she could feel his erection.**

"**Oh my god, I can't resist you anymore Stephanie. I'm going crazy with lust and curiosity. I just have to…." he said, leaning down to her lips. When their lips met, it was passionately and with urgency. He reveled in the fact that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He slowly put his tongue in her mouth and explored it. She shyly let her tongue mess with his, though not very much and that was a sign that she never really had any tongue time. Well, he'll change that.**

**He didn't know how, but they ended up laying down with him on top. Aaron was kissing and sucking on her neck and nibbling her earlobe. She groaned and arched her body upwards. His hands were traveling the length of her thigh. Aaron slid his hand to the inside of her leg and rubbed up and down. But being the gentlemen that he was, didn't come near her center and kept his eyes on hers.**

**His hand also started rubbing her stomach and back, but never once touched her breasts and kept his eyes off those as well. He wanted to prove that he was a gentlemen and that he respected her. But she told him something he didn't expect from her.**

"**I want you to touch me, please don't tease me." she begged in a whisper. That's when he decided it was time to stop. First, because he can't hold back anymore and second, he knew they were moving too fast. Aaron knew she knew too, but was too disoriented to care at the moment. He pulled away and put her on his lap. He just stroked her back until she calmed and looked up at him.**

"**Why'd you stop? I thought you wanted to…." she said, confused. He laughed softly and kissed her forehead.**

"**I do, but we're moving too fast. You would never forgive yourself if you let yourself do that with a complete stranger." she nodded, as if understanding.**

"**Thanks. For stopping me, I mean." she said, quietly. Aaron grabbed her chin and steered her face upwards. He looked deeply into her eyes, and she felt whole all of a sudden. Like there was no problems and everything was perfect. But she knew that never happens and she pulled away.**

"**What's wrong?" Aaron asked, worried. She looked at him, tears swimming in her eyes. His eyes became alert and widened at the sight of her.**

"**I wish I could be with you. But you just are perfect, and I'm a wreck. I just am not going to be enough for you. And I know that. It hurts me to think that I could be with you. When you kissed me, I felt as if we belonged together. But I couldn't believe I thought that and I can't let this go any further. Anyways, I'm sorry and I can't see you anymore." she said, sobbing and hiccupping. He snatched her and hugged her till she couldn't breath. Then she tried pulling away but he couldn't let her go. Aaron leaned down and claimed her lips with his. **_**I can't resist he anymore. Just one more kiss and then I will tell her the truth**_**, he thought as he pushed her down on the bed. He got on top of her and hovered over her, careful not to get too close. Then he bent down and kissed her again and delved his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He decided to try and read her mind since she said recently that she wanted to stop this. And now she's encouraging it. He broke through her mind and went deep into her thoughts.**

"_**Just one more kiss, and then we will part ways…. I might have to move to get away if he won't. I can't live my life when he's around and I can't get him. I love him so much, surprisingly. And I can't be without him. It hurts me emotionally and physically. I can't do this anymore, ugh!" **_**and that was the end of her thoughts before she pulled away gasping for breath. He put his hand at the nape of her neck and kissed her throat. She continued to breath hard in his ear.**

"**Stop. No more…." she said, tortured. **_**I have to tell her the truth about me. And her friend, Adrianna. Me and Damon have to**_**, he thought as he connected to Damon's mind. Once he felt the link, he thought-spoke to him.**

"_**Damon? Bring the girl up here. Now."**_

"_**Aaron? Why? What do you want with her?"**_

"_**We are going to tell them the truth about us. Now get up here."**_

"_**We can't. I'll lose Adrianna and I can't do that. Ever again as long as I live."**_

"_**I know how you feel, but we have to. Or we'll hurt them more than they deserve and we can't do that either. Unless you want to do that."**_

"_**You have a point, I'm bringing her now."**_** and Damon closed the link. He heard Adrianna talking to him and as they walked in, he saw Damon's pained face. He sighed inwardly and turned toward Stephanie as Adrianna sat next to her. Aaron stood up next to Damon and they both turned towards the girls. They looked up at them, hesitant and shy about the situation. Aaron took a deep breath and started.**

"**You two ready for the surprise of your lifetime?" he asked, sarcastically. They rolled their eyes at the same time and smiled at each other.**

"**Of course." Stephanie said.**

"**We can't see you guys anymore." Damon said, almost crying on the spot. The girls jaws dropped, but they regained control.**

"**We were seeing each other? If we were, then please don't leave me so soon!" Stephanie begged me, almost getting on her knees. Aaron almost cried right there two, but he didn't.**

"**I'm sorry Adrianna, but we can't stay, alright?" Damon said, quietly.**

"**Why?" she practically screamed. Damon's eyes tightened, and I was sensing anger from him. So I stepped in.**

"**Because were vampires!" I said, and watched as the surprise turned to betrayal on their faces.**

**(Authors Note: Hope you liked this chapter. And thanks for the review anonymous! Peace.)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh my god, he's a vampire. But he can't be, he just can't_, she thought, surprised that it was true no matter what she tried to convince herself. Then she felt betrayed, because he never told her in the first place. She looked at Adrianna, but she was looking at Damon with tears in her eyes. Adrianna turned away, and Stephanie took her into her embrace. Then, Stephanie looked at Aaron.

"Why didn't you tell us in the first place?" she accused him.

"Because we didn't want to lose you guys." he whispered.

"Oh Damon!" Adrianna said as she ran into Damon's arms. He was surprised, then hugged back. Steph pulled Adrianna away from him and looked back at Aaron.

"Just give us time to think about this and calm down, please?" she asked sternly. Aaron just nodded, pulled Damon away, and disappeared out the window with him. Stephanie turned to Adrianna. Anna looked up at her with tears in her eyes and hugged her so hard she couldn't breath once again. But Steph still managed to hug back and they both made their way downstairs slowly.

"Are you ok Anna?" she asked her best friend.

"Yeah, but I've been better." she whispered.

"I know." Steph answered.

"I still want to be with him, though. I don't care if he's a vampire, I want to be his. And I want him to be mine." she said, barely audible. Stephanie nodded, understanding fully what she's feeling.

"I feel the same way about Aaron, dear. But we have to consider our safety first. They're vampires and they are dangerous." she said, trying to convince herself more than her friend.

"I know, but they would never hurt us. And being vampires means that they can protect us better than usual, I think. Please Steph! Let me be with him, I love him!" she practically screamed and Stephanie flinched. Then she rolled her eyes.

"Just give me time to sink this in and calm down, alright?" she said, pleading with her eyes to get her request. Anna nodded and jumped into her embrace. Then they both cried themselves to sleep.

_It's been three weeks and we haven't seen them_, Steph thought. Her leg was fully healed, though she still had a small limp. Adrianna was getting depressed from being apart from Damon and Steph couldn't take it anymore. Also, she had to be with Aaron. Though she wouldn't admit that to herself. But she knew in her heart that it was true.

"I'm going out, I'll be right back." Steph said, while she grabbed her coat. Then she stepped out the door and got in her mustang. She drove to the most secluded place in the city and got out. She went as far as she could, while still seeing her car. Then she yelled.

"Aaron! Damon! Please come to me!" she yelled, desperately. She hoped with all her heart that they heard her.

"Please? Me and Adrianna need you, we can't live without you!" she yelled one more time. She gave up hope and walked to her car. _Guess they didn't want to be with us after all_, she thought as she opened the driver door. Then a shiver went down her spine and she turned around. She didn't see anything at first, then figures started shaping in the darkness. Then she saw that it was _them._ They walked towards her and she closed the door and backed against it. Damon stopped a little ways back, but Aaron kept on coming. He came up to her and put a hand on either side of her, against the car. He bent down and kissed her neck.

"Aaron…." she whispered. He picked up his head and looked in her eyes. Then she jumped up and hugged him, causing him to stumble back. Damn cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion, but I need to see Adrianna badly if you don't mind." he said, calmly and quietly. Steph looked up and nodded.

"Do you guys need a ride?" she asked Aaron.

"No thank you. We'll meet you there." he whispered to her, causing her to shiver, but not from the cold. She hadn't heard his voice in so long and he sounded so manly and gentle.

"Alright. See you in a minute." she said as she got in the car. Then she waved and sped away. When she got to the house, they were waiting at the garage for her. _Guess they were right_, she thought fascinated. She got out and went to the front door. She opened it and they followed her in. Damon tilted his head to the side, and then disappeared. She heard Adrianna yelling within a few seconds later.

"Oh my god, Damon!" she screamed, and nothing else was said. Steph turned towards Aaron and he was looking at her with heated eyes. She grabbed his hand and practically ran to her bedroom. Aaron kicked the door shut with his heel as she dragged him to her bed. She sat and pulled him down with her. He was silent through all of this and that confused her.

"Why won't you talk Aaron, dear?" she said. His eyes heated even more, if it was possible.

"I love when you call me that. And it's because no words can describe how I feel right now, darling." he said, bending his head down to kiss her forehead.

"And I love when you call me that." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Aaron leaned down and kissed her sweet, soft lips. He was hesitant, and then urgent. Her tongue tasted his mouth, missing not one spot. He let his tongue join with hers and she was in great ecstasy. When she pulled away, he stopped just to nibble her ear.

"I love you, Stephanie." he whispered.

"As I love you, Aaron." she whispered back as he climbed on top of her, holding her arms above her head.

(Authors Note: Thanks for another review, anonymous. And I would call that a request, so I put it in Stephanie's point of view. I'm going to need a review(s) for the next chapter. Bye!)


End file.
